T.I.C Chronicles: Mayhem on Naboo
Summary This is kind of an experiment, I am doing just for fun, I may or may not do this as a regular series. Story Emergency strikes the T.U.U as a once eradicated drug comes up again, T.I.C comes to the aid to prevent this drug from corrupting the Trussians children and that a new generation does not have to be destroyed by this horrible substance. T.I.C has traced the Crime Syndicate to Totratan city, which upon T.I.C agents arrived they fled the Trussian Galaxy to Naboo. T.I.C informants have informed of their Location on the planet but T.I.C has a Problem. That problem, is that the Syndicate is on the soil of a of a sovereign world and T.I.C agents cannot act without consulting the Republic but this is where they have another Problem. T.I.C and the New Republic have bad relations over trade routes and beliefs. Though they had to act to stop the production of the Drug known as Bio-Nome12. A highly dangerous substance when abused and sold to the unknowing! T.I.C sent their lead Diplomat Dauntless and his trainee Fudgenut to the Republic Senate to ask them to land and take the Criminals but the Senate saw them as War mongers and voted against it. Dauntless and Fudgenut left and had to inform the Courts. The Courts had no choice but had to send in a force to take the Syndicate to Justice! The Courts Voted and assigned T.S.F Police officers, Romulus Claw and Azul Vuldane to the Mission to get in and out with the Syndicate and to destroy their Drug stash. Soon After the Courts Decision Azul and Romulus take off while Dauntless pleads with the Republic Senate but he is really keeping them distracted while the other slip in and out un noticed. Meanwhile Romulus and Azul enter the area aboard their ship the Redeemer. They take off and head don to the planets surface with 42 Gunships all cloaked but suddebly one of them explodes several others start to go down. The Situation goes from bad to worse to horrible! The Crime Lords have discovered then and their cover has been blown. It is only a mater of time before the Republic finds out. Though Romulus's Gunship lands and he gets out and starts shooting at the incoming Criminals. Romulus: Let go! We need to establish a perimeter! Where are those Swat Officers? Azul: Down, their ship crashed 6 miles back to the West! Romulus: How many Pups we got? Azul: 60, but a lot of them are wounded from the anti air Craft Fire! Romulus: Grenade in Coming! You Criminal Filth! Several Explsion go off and the enemies retreat. Romulus: Charge! Azul: Romulus!. Oh always with brute force with this guy! Romulus grab his blaster and runs behind Romulus and the other T.S.F Troops who cut down the enemy criminals while follow up Officers arrest them. Their fore fight takes them deep into the woods and they push on as much as possible but it is becoming difficult. Azul: Are Officers are tired Romulus! Romulus: We must move on! Azul: No, we must rest and reorganize our Forces! We are not meant to fight out of our home! Romulus: Well, its not my fault about the stupid Treaty with the Military. We have already blown cover and the Naboo know we are here! They will notify the Republic and they will send Jedi. We cannot fight them and the Synthicate! Meanwhile as explosions and reports flow in to the Naboo's Capital City of Theed, they alert the Jedi Council who send Jedi Master Admiral Thomas to the Planet with a Squad of clone troopers. The T.S.F in response fing out about the response and they quickely mobilize to quicken their mission. Azul: Ok, lets move! Azul and Romulus move by night going under the cover of Darkness and soon reach the Synthicate base while the Jedi and Clones get closer to their base. Romulus: Azul once we get in range of their base activate the Communications JAmmer. Azul: I will, we also nee to tread lightly, wait you here that! Azul get shot down several feet back, Romulus and the rest of the agents open fire and get bogged down, back in the T-City Takota and Freezer get worried about the Mission and set off the aid T.S.F Agents but back on Naboo the situation gets worse the T